Miko Note
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri Hikawa is a priestess with a black and white sense of justice. When she discovers the Death Note she decides to rid the world of what she deems "evil." Kuri calls herself the Mouthpiece of God. She is pitted against the detective L, and Light is vying for attention—wanting to be the God she serves. Which side will she choose—can she be swayed from her duty?
1. Rotten

"Listen for the voice of God then follow it, and know that in time you will find your salvation. Hikawa, are you still with us? Can you please translate the following sentence into English?" Teacher said.

"Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it shall be that the seas will again become bountiful, and the raging storms will subside." Kuri said.

Kuri had long straight hair with bits of hair framed inward towards her face. There was a split in the middle of her widow's peak and she let a streak of hair on both sides frame her face in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and her skin was pale. Kuri wore the school uniform, a red medium dress, black stockings and brown boots. She wore a gold pentacle around her neck.

"Today, at approximately 11 a.m., a thirty-two-year-old man was found stabbed to death in his apartment in the city of Yokohama, Kanagawa prefecture. Kanagawa police are treating this case as homicide. In other news. Today, suspected murderer, Naoki Kokuji, was arrested in the district of Shibuya, Tokyo. He is being held in custody facing murder charges for the brutal slaying of his common-law partner, who was only twenty five at the time of her death." Announcer said.

"Day in and day out. The same news on permanent repeat." Kuri said.

"This is all so ridiculous." Ninako said flying overhead.

"This world is..." Kuri said.

"Rotten." Ninako said.

"Another noticeable consequence's the extinction of many species on the planet. Species are now becoming extinct at a faster rate than has ever occurred in our recorded history..." Teacher said.

Kuri found the Death Note.

She read through it.

_This is what I've been thinking about, _Kuri thought. _The Human World needs to be purified. I am just the Miko to do it! This Death Note will allow me to vanquish all the evil in the world! After all, aren't criminals who rape, murder, and steal the same as the demons I've been taught to despise? If that is the case, why shouldn't they be purified? Why shouldn't a priestess be the one to do it! After all, I am the mouthpiece of God!_

Kuri sat down at her desk and switched on the news.

"The same assailant who attacked six people at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has struck again, taking eight people hostage at this daycare center. His captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as forty-two-year-old Kurou Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately." Announcer said.

"A heart attack in forty seconds. We'll see." Kuri said, writing the name down.

"At the present time, that's all the police are telling us. You can't help but feel concerned for the safety of those hostages. You're absolutely right. We'll continue to monitor the situation from here. Thank you for that report. What do you make of this, Mr. Hashimoto?" Announcer said.

"Well, one can only hope for a quick resolution to this situation." Hashimoto said.

"Looks like the notebook doesn't work. Oh, well. I didn't expect it to, anyway." Kuri said.

"Wait. We are seeing something here. Looks like movement at the front entrance. The hostages are coming out. And they all look to be unharmed! The special forces are taking action, they are moving in! We don't know if the suspect's been arrested. Huh? Yes? OK, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside. I repeat, the suspect is now dead!" Announcer said.

"Dead?" Kuri said.

"The special forces are denying allegations that they shot the suspect. So it's quite possible he was feeling cornered and decided to commit suicide? Well. According to statements from the hostages, the suspect just suddenly collapsed." Announcer said.

"A heart attack? No way. It's coincidence. This has to be a coincidence." Kuri said.

"Kuri! It's already 6:30, you know. Don't you have cram school tonight?" Atsuko said from downstairs.

"Yeah. I'll be ready in just a sec." Kuri said. _If this is real, then I will be the one to use it. I have to try it again. Another criminal; but not anyone too well-known._

Xxx

"Hey, Ryo, buddy." Sudou said.

"What is it, Sudou?" Ryo said.

"Didn't you want to lend me 20 dollars?" Sudou said.

"What? Again? But I can't do that." Ryo said.

_Ugh I hate bullies like that. In middle school I beat the hell outta guys like that. But should I kill him? No it could be traced to me. But honestly he should be purified, a tainted soul like that._

"Sweet! Looks Iike we will be hanging at the arcade after school." Sudou said.

Kuri headed outside, walking home.

"We're having a speed-dating party tomorrow. You wanna come?" Girl said.

"Yeah. Of course." Other girl said.

"Oh. There's no way I'm missing that." Third girl said.

"Damn it! Why is my mom so useless? She's never here to pick me up on time." Boy said.

_So many of these people need to be purified. Thieves, bullies, rapists, molesters, murderers. Society is full of tainted hearts._

Kuri stood in a convenience store looking through magazines, but holding the Death Note. She looked up and saw an altercation outside.

"Hey, baby! Where are you going? Come and have a little fun with us." Shibuimaru said.

"That's our Taku for ya. This guy can spot a hottie a mile away." Punk said.

"What's up, little lady? The name's Takuo Shibuimaru. What do you say? Come hang out with us, pretty lady." Shibuimaru said.

"Please. I don't want any trouble." Woman said.

"You hear that? She doesn't want trouble." Punk said.

"Isn't that cute!" Shibuimaru said.

"Ah...No..." Woman said.

"Let's go, boys. Strip her down right here." Shibuimaru said.

"What? Are you sure?" Punk said.

"No. Stop. Please. Help me!" Woman said.

"Now. What will happen?" Kuri said, writing the name down. _Aku Ryo Tai San!_

"Hey, wait up!" Shibuimaru said.

"Takuo, look out!" Punk said.

Shibuimaru was hit by a car.

"That settles it. The Death Note. It's for real." Kuri said.

"Oh man! Takuo!" Punk said.

"Stupid case! He just came out of nowhere!" Driver said.

Xxx

"Now then. I'd better get going." Ninako said.

Ninako had high light blue pigtails. She wore a futuristic designed outfit; a blue halter top and skirt with ribbons. She, too had a wooden oar decorated blue.

"Huh? You headed somewhere, Ninako?" Shimano said. "Hate to tell you, but our whole world looks like this. Haha."

"That's true but I've dropped my Death Note." Ninako said.

"Haha, you really messed things up, didn't you? Hold on a sec, didn't you already trick the old man to get a second book? Don't tell me you dropped both of them. You must have some idea where you dropped the thing?" Shimano said.

"Yeah. The human world." Ninako said.

"What?" Shimano sad.

Xxx

"What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you home so early." Atsuko said.

"Yeah. Hi, Mom, it's because... Huh? Oh, the results of the nationwide exams." Kuri said.

"I've been waiting all day." Atsuko said.

"Here." Kuri said.

"Goodness! No.1 again! These are the highest scores you've had." Atsuko said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to study in my room, so please don't interrupt me, OK?" Kuri said.

"As you wish. Oh, Kuri. Do you want anything at all, dear? You can ask for whatever you like." Atsuko said.

"No, I'm fine, Mom. Thanks, though." Kuri said and went upstairs. "I've already got what I want.

He..haha.."

"You've taken quite a liking to it." Ninako said.

"Ahhh!" Kuri jumped back. "A shinigami?"

"Bingo Bingo you win the prize! I wasn't expecting you to figure it out so quickly. I am the Shinigami Ninako. That used to be my notebook. Judging by your laughter, you've already figured out that what you have is no ordinary notebook." Ninako said.

"Shinigami. A God of Death, huh? Well, I'm not surprised. In fact, Ninako, I've been waiting for you." Kuri said.

"Oh?" Ninako said.

"I've already figured out that this Death Note I found is real. It didn't take me long. And now that I've witnessed the proof of its power, I only feel more confident what I'm gonna do." Kuri said.

"That's interesting. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have made their way into the human world in the past, but you are the first to have written this many names. Look at how many people you've killed in only five days. Most are reluctant to write this much." Ninako said.

"I've already prepared myself, Ninako. I used the notebook even though I knew it belonged to a Shinigami. And now that Shinigami has come, so what'll happen to me? You're here to take my soul, right?" Kuri said.

"Hm? What do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not gonna do anything to you." Ninako said.

"Huh?" Kuri said.

"The notebook becomes part of the human realm from the very moment it touches the earth.

In other words, the notebook is now yours." Ninako said.

"This is mine?" Kuri said.

"If you don't want it, just give it to someone else. But if you give it away, I'd have no choice but to erase your memories of the notebook." Ninako said.

"So then you are saying I can use the Death note all I want and won't be punished?" Kuri said.

"Let's just say this: You will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who've used the notebook." Ninako said. "And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my Death Note. Be warned any human who's used the Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity. That's all. Hahaha...Now you have something to look forward to after you die."

"Kuri?" Atsuko said.

"It'll be all right. Answer it." Ninako said.

"What is it?" Kuri said.

"I thought you'd like some cookies. The neighbor's brought them over for us. Why on earth is it so dark in your room? You'll ruin your eyesight." Atsuko said.

"What's going on? Mom can't see him?" Kuri thought.

"That notebook you found originally belonged to me. And since you're now using it, you are the only one who's able to see me. And of course my voice can only be heard by you. In other words, the Death Note is the bond between Kuri the human and Ninako the Shinigami. Mmm. Yum!" Ninako ate a cookie.

"I just have one more question I wanna ask you. Why was I chosen for this? Hey, are you even listening?" Kuri said.

"Cookies are the best! We don't have these in my world," Ninako said.

"Just answer my question." Kuri said.

"Ha, I didn't choose you. Don't you see this is all just an accident? You actually thought you were chosen because you're some kind of priestess or something? Don't be so vain. It just happened to fall around here and you just happened to pick it up. And that's all there is to it. That's why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular language in the human world." Ninako said.

"Then why did you drop it in the first place? You even wrote down specific instructions. So don't try to tell me this was an accident." Kuri said.

"You are asking me why? I did it 'cause I was bored." Ninako said.

"You were bored?" Kuri said.

The truth is, Shinigami haven't got much to do these days. Most of the time we're either taking naps or gambling. If you take the time to write names in your Death Note, the others just laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you wrote the name of another Shinigami, it'd be pointless because they wouldn't die. And since we live in the Shinigami realm, it brings us no amusement to kill those in the human world either. So I figured I'd have more fun if I came down here myself. Anyway, I'm surprised at how many names you've written. But I wanna know why you only wrote the cause of death for that guy who was hit by the truck." Ninako said.

"If you don't write down the cause of death, the victim dies of a heart attack. And that's probably the best thing about the Death Note, Ninako." Kuri said.

"Huh?" Ninako said.

"You see, I've already exhausted the list of the world's major criminals. And eventually I'm gonna get rid of them all." Kuri said.

"What's the point of doing that?" Ninako said.

"It's only a matter of time before people figure out that these criminals are being eliminated by someone. I want the world to know of my existence; that there's someone out there purifying the tainted hearts of humankind." Kuri said.

"Why even bother? What are you trying to achieve by passing judgement on them? I mean, why do you care?" Ninako said.

"Because I'm a priestess." Kuri said. "I've been raised to believe in Good and Evil. But I've begun to realize over the years that demons and monsters aren't the evil ones. We are. Humans are tainted and need to be purified. I will use the Death Note and purify all of the evil in this world. As long as this continues eventually people will realize that they cannot do evil any longer. And the world will be purified, full of good and pure hearted people."

"But if you did that, it would make you the only bad person left." Ninako said.

"Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm a hardworking honor student who's in training to become the next High Priestess of the greatest Shinto shrine in all of Japan." Kuri said. "And I...I will become God's mouthpiece in this New World.

"It's just as I thought. Humans are so interesting." Ninako said.


	2. Confrontation

"He read her letter, and was filled with sorrow." Ms Haruna said. "Tell me, what mountain is closest to Heaven that I may be close to my beloved once more."

"All right. Then, Hikawa?" Teacher said.

"Huh?" Kuri said.

"Please recite this line for us." Teacher said.

"Sure." Kuri said. "The Princess Kaguya, upon seeing the visage of the moon in the heavens, became sorrowful, woe-stricken, and filled with tears; as she had been banished to the Earth for her crimes."

"That was very well-done. But I'm not surprised, of course. Absolutely flawless. Very good. Well then. I'll leave it at that for today." Teacher said.

Later Ninako floated past her. "That story. Sounded an awful lot like your ideals; Princess Kaguya."

"So, you think I'll be banished?" Kuri smirked, talking low.

"Someday you will know what my world is like, Mother." Ninako said.

Hikawa Shrine

Kuri sat, appearing to be meditating when in fact she was writing names in her Death Note that she had memorized earlier.

"Tell me, Mother." Ninako said. "Why do you only write at the Shrine?"

"No one would suspect a devout priestess of being Kira." Kuri said lowly, in a tone like a prayer.

"So where do you keep your Death Note. I know you remember about anyone who touches it can see me." Ninako pressed.

Kuri stood, taking the notebook, disguised as an Omamori, to a small shrine box under the meditation fire.

"Anyone can open that." Ninako pointed out.

Kuri pointed to a talisman on it. "Only I can open. You know, the thing about Spiritual Energy is that it's like a fingerprint. If someone else tried to open this box, it would recoil."

Ninako moved closer with interest. "How? Would they be burned or boiled?"

Kuri smiled. "Better. They will simply lose interest. It's like amnesia or hypnosis. They think they already checked here and found nothing."

"And you made this?" Ninako said.

Kuri smiled again. "I am the High Priestess. The Mouthpiece of God."

Hikawa House

Kuri sat in her room, memorizing criminals on the News as usual when a broadcast interrupted the news.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L." Lind said.

"What? Who is this guy?" Kuri said. Her blue eyes widened.

She reached carefully for an Omamori sewn into her uniform. She undid the tassel and pulled out a page of the Death Note.

"Criminals are being murdered around the world by a serial killer. This person believes themselves to be a messenger of God. But Kira, this message is for you: you are a messenger of the Devil!"

"Heretic." Kuri snarled. "I'll teach you a lesson for messing with me. And everyone will see."

Lind L. Tailor crossed himself, then died of a heart attack.

An L appeared on the screen.

"I did not think this would happen so easily. Kira, you can kill without having to be there in person. And you would willingly kill someone who is not a criminal just because he called you evil. What does that make you? Furthermore, he was a criminal after all, a death row inmate scheduled to die today. That was not me."

Kuri stared at the screen. She ran to her bookshelf and pulled out a red book, looked through it furiously.

"What are you doing?" Ninako said.

"I'll find him. I'm a priestess! I am the Mouthpiece of God! I have Divine Authority!"

L was still talking.

"But I assure you L is real. I do exist. Now try to kill me." L said.

"I will! I'll kill you eventually! Anyone who stands against me is evil!" Kuri snarled.

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all." L said.

"Hahaha." Ninako said.

"So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks that won't be necessary. I now know where you are." L said.

"Hahaha. This L guy is pretty good." Ninako said.

"It...It doesn't matter." Kuri said. "I may not have a name. Or a face. But even a broadcast carries an energy signal. I will scry for you L. I'll find you!"

"I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you. I am..justice." L said.

"No matter where you go...No matter what you do..." Kuri growled at the screen, recording the EVP on his voice. "I WILL FIND YOU!"


	3. Eyes

"I knew I can count on you, Kuri." Reiko said finishing her homework.

"Hey, so do you think you're ready to try a few on your own now?" Kuri said.

"Huh? Yeah. I guess so." Reiko said. "Oh, sounds like Dad's home."

"Welcome home, Sato-chan." Atsuko said.

"Mother I wish you would stop calling me that." Satoshi said. "I am the Police Commander now."

"He's home really early today." Reiko said.

"Hey, why don't you at least try the last problem by yourself?" Kuri said.

"I will, but maybe after dinner." Reiko said.

"Yeah, right." Kuri said.

"Helping your sister with his homework, you sure are relaxed." Ninako said.

"Of course. If the police try to come after me, I'm pretty confident I've got something that'll give me the advantage." Kuri thought.

"Hey, glad you can join us for dinner. You hungry, dad?" Kuri said.

"Yeah. It's been a long day. So, Kuri, tell me how are your miko studies going?" Satoshi said.

"Hm? Everything is Okay, I guess." Kuri said.

"Whatever. She's head miko of the shrine." Rei said.

"That's my daughter we're all proud of you, Kuri." Atsuko said.

"Is everything okay, Big Brother? You look tired." Kuri said.

"Yeah. I'm not able to say too much about it, but this case I'm working on now is really tough." Satoshi said.

Xxx

Kuri headed into her room.

"I see. Well, well. Big Brother's a policeman. And that must be the reason why you're so confident?" Ninako said.

"That's right. It's easy for me to hack into Brother's computer we're on a home network so I can copy the files I need without leaving a trace. This way I can keep track of their investigation. Here we go. Well, isn't that interesting? Looks like the police are already beginning to suspect a religious figure." Kuri said.

"Hehehe. I guess that means you are in trouble." Ninako said.

"It's simple." Kuri said. "If they ever manage to close in, I'll frame someone else, the Pope if I have to."

She pulled out her piece of the Death Note.

"I have five suspects, all religious and with ties to the police," Kuri said. "I lined them up for framing, and now I'll use some criminals to point L in their direction.

"Oh?" Ninako said.

"If L is as good as they say, by now he should be starting to suspect someone with connections to the police." Kuri said.

Xxx

"So Kira has found a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters. I have it narrowed down to five people. This is one fact that cannot be ignored. But what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve in the end?" L said.

Xxx

"There's one thing I don't get. Showing them you have connections to the police makes it easier for them to find you than when they just suspected you a student." Ninako said.

"Well, my real agenda is to get close to L. So I can eliminate him." Kuri said. "Besides, I have him suspecting several people close to the police. Soon the police and L will be at odds, and the police will find him for me."

Xxx

"We've brought the FBI to Japan four days ago. They are fully operational. As requested they are now gathering intel of the police." Watari said.

"And this is the complete list?" L said.

"Yes." Watari said.

"There are 141 people in the police force who have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I'm sure somewhere in this list of the police officers and the people closest to them, we will find our suspect." L said.

Xxx

"Kuri, you got a second?" Ninako said.

"I've already told you, Ninako. You can't talk to me in public. How many times do I have to tell you?" Kuri said.

"Here's the thing," Ninako said. "You have a stalker or something."

"Yes, I know." Kuri said. "I'll have to get rid of him. I just look like a meticulous high school girl. But I'll avoid the shrine. My family doesn't talk about my job as a miko, and there's no record of it. I need to get my stalkers name so I'll be in control."

"Kuri. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. What makes a Shinigami and a human who has a death note different? Well there are two things. And why do Shinigami have to write the names of humans in their death notes? You got any ideas?" Ninako said.

"Of course not. Why would I know that? You know, you sure are talkative today." Kuri said.

"It's because we are able to take human life spans for ourselves." Ninako said.

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Kuri said.

"Let's say you have a human who is due to live until the age of sixty and a god of death wrote that this person would die at forty. Sixty minus forty equals twenty. Now those twenty years taken from someone in the human world are added to that god of death's life." Ninako said.

"Huh." Kuri said.

"So it means that as long as we don't slack off, a god of death cannot die. On the other hand, no matter how many names you write in your death note, your life span will not increase. That is the first difference between gods of death and humans who possess a death note." Ninako said.

"Haha. That's something about Shinigami that I haven't heard before. Pretty interesting stuff." Kuri said.

"The second difference between us will probably be of even greater interest to you. Though this has less to do with lengthening life and more to do with cutting it short." Ninako said.

"What do you mean cutting it short?" Kuri said.

"Shinigami can tell what the person's name is by just looking at their face. We know instantly. And do you have any idea why? Because through a Shinigami's eyes a human's name can be seen above their head. Not only that we see their life span as well." Ninako said.

"Their name and life span?" Kuri said.

"That's right. I'm able to see your name and life span right now. If a Shinigami drops his death note and a human picks it up, he can grant that human the eyes of Shinigami, but only if a deal is made, one that has been with us since ancient times." Ninako said.

"And what's the deal?" Kuri said.

"The price for having the Shinigami's eyes is half of that person's remaining life span. That's all it is." Ninako said.

"Half of my remaining life span." Kuri said.

"Yeah. In other words, if you are supposed to live another fifty years, it'll be twenty five. If it was one more year, then six months." Ninako said.

"I see. You wouldn't just give me the names of people I want to kill. Basically you are saying that I can't simply borrow your powers. I'd have to pay for them." Kuri said.

"That's right. It's a key part of the code that all Shinigami are bound by. I'll say this once more. Give me half your remaining life span, and I'll give you the Shinigami eyes." Ninako said.

"If I agree, I'll be able to know everyone's name just by looking at them. If I had that power, the death note would only be easier to use." Kuri said.

"So, what'll it be, Kuri? Is it a deal?" Ninako said.


	4. Pursuit

"Has anyone seen Ninako around lately?" Botan said.

"Maybe she was serious about losing his death note." Shimano said.

"It was probably picked up by some human before she could get to it." Botan said.

"No way. Then she'd be stuck there till the end of that human's life or until the death note was destroyed. That could take a while." Shimano said.

"Yeah. I can't picture Ninako doing something so boring." Botan said.

"But do you know what? I actually heard she was carrying two death notes." Shimano said.

"Seriously why would she need two?" Botan said.

"Beats me. I'll never understand that girl." Shimano said.

Xxx

"So, the price for receiving the eyes of a shinigami is no more than half of my remaining life span? That's it, right?" Kuri said.

"Yes. Well then. Do we have a deal or not?" Ninako said.

"Ninako. This deal is out of the question." Kuri said.

"Huh?" Ninako said.

"Let's get this straight. My plan is to serve the gods properly and save the world. How am I supposed to do that if half my life is taken. If the Death Note has taught me anything, it's that life is precious."

"Yeah. I still felt I should tell you that the deal existed just in case. Anyway I've done my part. I don't need you complaining I didn't tell you this earlier on." Ninako said.

"I agree." Kuri said. "Now we should focus on finding L."

"You've been talking about devoting yourself to a god." Ninako said. "Why not L? He seems to think like you."

Kuri laughed. "He doesn't see things the way he should. L could never be my kami."

Xxx

"What is it, Watari?" L said.

"Three more heart attack victims. But the circumstances of their deaths are different from what we've seen thus far." Watari said.

"What do you mean by different?" L said.

"I'm sending you a copy of a letter as well as pictures taken at the scene." Watari said.

"OK." L said.

It sounds like he was afraid that Kira would find him. It's believable that our victim might've been genuinely afraid and wrote this. But we know Kira can control the time of death. What if he can also determine the actions in the moments leading up to death. In which case.." L thought.

"Chief." L said.

"Hm?" Satoshi said.

"We can't release details of these men's deaths to the media. As far as they are concerned, these are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was performing some kind of test using these criminals. If that's the case, we'd only be giving him the results if this information is leaked to the public." L said.

"Right. I understand." Satoshi said.

"So now he is experimenting on his victims?" Man said.

"Horrible." Man said.

"He is playing with people's lives, as if all this was just a game. It's unforgivable." Satoshi said.

"If Kira is really using criminals as test subjects, what is he trying to achieve?" L said.

Xxx

"Look at this, Ninako. I think we are in luck. The results of yesterday's little test have already been downloaded onto my Dad's computer. And these results are just as I expected." Kuri showed Ninako the results.

"That's very clever. But what's all this leading to? What's the point?" Ninako said.

"Just to keep them in the dark while I complete my real goal." Kuri said.

Xxx

"If Kira used those criminals to conduct an experiment of some sort, it means he's about to start something. If he moves now, there's a good chance that the FBI would notice someone acting suspiciously. But perhaps he has a different goal in mind altogether. Could the pentagram and this letter be some kind of message? Ha! Is this it?" L said.

Xxx

"All right. Time for the real thing." Kuri said.

"Real thing?" Ninako said.

"Yep, now all I need is a date!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"He's still following me. Perfect. This whole thing will just be a waste of time if he wasn't tailing me." Kuri said.

"Kuri!" Jiro said.

"A date?" Ninako said.

"Yeah. It's a date no matter how you look at it. I'm sure even my stalker will see it that way." Kuri said.

"But this isn't just a date, is it? I saw what you wrote in the Death Note." Ninako said. "This will be fun!"

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Kuri said.

"No, not at all. Anyway, I haven't been to Spaceland since junior high. I'm so excited. And the best part is, I have you all to myself." Jiro said.

"Uh, yeah." Kuri said.

"During the week she goes to school and her Shinto Shrine at night. Dates on her day off. A normal kid, just a hard working senior in high school. Commander Hiwatari's younger sister, Kuri Hiwatari. No cause for suspicion. At any rate, I'll be done with my surveillance today. And that'll be it." Raye said.

"I don't get it, Kuri. Didn't you say you weren't going out until entrance exams were over?" Jiro said.

"Yeah, but I like you so much, Jiro." Kuri said.

"Ah, I-I see." Jiro said.

"Stay in your seats unless you want to die." Highjacker said, pointing a gun at the driver.

"Ah!" Jiro said.

"A bus jacking? You gotta be kidding me." Raye said.

"Everybody, shut up. If anybody moves, I'm putting a bullet in their head. All right driver, you listen to me. I know you've got the number for Spaceland's office on you. Call'em!" Highjacker said.

"OK. This-this is Sasaki, calling from bus 174." Driver said.

"Tell 'em what's goin' on and no tricks, either." Highjacker said.

"My bus's been hijacked. And he's holding a gun to my head." Driver said.

"Give me that. You heard what he said. Now you listen up. Have a female staff member bring all of Spaceland's cash from yesterday. I know it's there. Have her meet us two bus stops from the park and don't make me wait. If you mess with me at all, or try to get the police involved, I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers." Highjacker said.

"Jiro, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around, I'm gonna grab the gun out of his hand." Kuri wrote in a note. "My big brother's a cop, and he made sure I've been trained what to do in situations like this."

Raye read the note.

"Don't be stupid. That's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it. It's OK. We don't have to pass notes back and forth. As long as we keep it down, he won't be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine." Raye said.

"Do you have any proof that you are not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?" Kuri said.

"Accomplice?" Raye said.

"Yes. My brother told me. The first hijacker comes in like he is working alone. Meanwhile a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong. What's the matter?" Kuri said.

"You-you really think he is one?" Jiro said.

"I..I have no choice. I'm sure Kuri Hiwatari isn't Kira. If she was, he could just kill this guy with a heart attack. Here's my proof. Take a look." Raye said.

"FBI? I see. L needed an outsider, so he got the FBI to investigate anyone connected to the Japanese police. His name is Raye Penber." Kuri thought.

"I trust you. And I guess for the time being I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on the bus in the first place. Do you have a gun?" Kuri said.

"Yeah. I've got one." Raye said.

"So if it comes down to it, I can rely on you, right?" Kuri said.

"Yes." Raye said.

"Shut the hell up, you old hag. You want me to shoot you right now?" Hijacker said.

"That's right. This guy. His face was all over the local news just a few days ago." Raye said.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you grandma!" Hijacker said.

"Some junkie. He tried to rob a bank, ended up killing three people before he got away. He's extremely dangerous." Raye said.

"We are safe. He won't shoot us. In fact, he's not gonna do anything." Kuri said.

"Don't move, you little punk. What the hell is that? Hey, a smart ass. You guys were planning something back here, weren't you?" Hijacker said.

"Damn it. If he sees that note from before, he'll find out that Kuri was planning to jump him and take his gun away." Raye said.

"Plans for a date, huh? Stupid kid." Highjacker said.

"Gotcha." Kuri said.

"W-who the hell are you? You in the very back. What do you think you're doing? Don't mess with me. How long have you been hiding back there?" Highjacker said.

Ninako grinned and made herself look as scary as possible.

"Stay there, you. You keep away from me, you freak." Highjacker said.

"This isn't good! He's hallucinating. Everyone, get down!" Raye said.

"It's no use. You touched a page from the Death Note." Ninako said. "You will see me no matter what."

"Get away!" Highjacker said, shoothing her.

"Sorry, pal. I'm a Shinigami, so I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill me." Ninako said.

"Ahhhh!" Highjacker said.

"Stop the bus! Let me off!" Highjacker said.

"11:45 on the dot. Everything went just as Kuri wrote. Kiichiro Osoreda. Accidental death. Boards the 11:31 Spaceland bound bus near the eastern entrance to the park, holding a loaded gun and attempts to hijack the bus. He sees a horrific phantom and empties his gun trying to kill it. Terrified, he flees the bus. Immediately afterwards at 11:45, he dies when struck by a car." Ninako recited.

"_You will be next, Raye Penbe_r." Kuri said.


	5. Tactics

"Oh, let me guess. You are about to write down the name of that agent, aren't you? The one from the bus." Ninako said.

"Not yet. I'm gonna wait one week before writing his name. If he dies right after meeting me, I'll only draw attention to myself. I think I'll send another message to L." Kuri said.

Xxx

"L." Watari said.

"Hm?" L said.

"Another victim. This one left what appears to be a suicide note." Watari said.

"Please, send it to me." L said. "Gods of Death",.. "L, do you know", "gods of death"...Is he trying to tell us that gods of death exist? Listen, Watari. Tell the police to monitor prison populations closely for the next few days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us."

"Understood." Watari said.

Xxx

"This place is crawling with humans. Are you gonna do it here?" Ninako said.

"Don't worry about it." Kuri said.

"He's here. Right on time." Kuri said, putting a voice changer to her lips. "Mr. Raye Penber. Turn around and you are dead. I am Kira. That's right. Don't turn around or put your hands in your pockets. I won't hesitate to kill you here."

"Who are you?" Raye said.

"But first, I'm gonna prove to you that I am Kira. Do you see the man working over there at the coffee shop? That's right. The one sweeping the floor. I'm gonna kill him just for you." Kuri said.

"But how? Don't do it." Raye said.

The man grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

"I'm afraid I had no choice but to kill him. I figured if I didn't kill at least one person, you wouldn't believe me, although that man has been repeatedly charged with rape and sexual misconduct. I find that abhorrent. If I wasn't using him as an example, I wouldn't have let him die so easily. He got what he deserved. I can only assume that L has already informed you of this, I can't kill someone who I haven't seen. I have to know their face. Which means, of course, I could easily kill all these people right now if I wanted to do. Go ahead and choose someone if you want." Kuri said.

"Don't do it. I believe you. You are Kira." Raye said.

"Don't worry about any of that." Kuri said. "I don't kill the innocent. So these people are safe and anyone else you know is fine too. I don't operate that way. You would have been safe too, but by investigating me, you have angered Kami. You will be punished."

"I...I understand. Just tell me what you need me to do." Raye said.

"I see you've got your laptop with you. I want the files containing the identities of all the FBI agents who came to Japan." Kuri said.

"I do have my laptop with me. It's the one I use for work, but I don't have the files you're looking for." Raye said.

"All right. Then, take this envelope." Kuri said.

"Huh?" Raye said.

"First, take the transceiver out of the envelope, then put the ear piece in and await my instructions." Kuri said.

"A transceiver. This thing looks like a toy. But there'll be no record of this transmission anywhere. And it allows us to converse from a close distance even underground. She really thought this through." Raye said.

"All right. Now get on the Yamanote Line. Inner or outer route, it doesn't matter which direction you take. I'll be close by at all times, which means I'll be watching your every move. When you get on the train, pick a spot in front of you and don't take your eyes off it. If I see you looking around, I will kill you. Once you boarded, I want you to take the seat closest to the doors. If it's occupied, wait until it's free." Kuri said

Xxx

"Now I'm going to ask you something. If I have even the slightest suspicion that you are not being honest, you will be punished. How many FBI agents are currently in Japan? Speak quietly into the transceiver and don't make it obvious." Kuri said.

"I believe it's four teams, three agents per team, for a total of twelve." Raye said.

"OK. Now take the papers out of the envelope." Kuri said.

"Hum? What is this?" Raye said.

"Of those twelve agents you mentioned, I want you to write down the name of your superior, the one who's heading up this investigation, in the space at the very top of the page." Kuri said.

"What is the meaning of this? What is he after? Let's face it. He hasn't really left me any choice. Besides, it's not like he can kill them using just their names." Raye said.

"Next, take out your laptop and turn it on. Any minute now your boss is going to send you a message with a file attachment, it contains the names and photos of all the FBI agents currently active in Japan." Kuri said.

"But this...this is.." Raye said.

"Now one by one you're going to look at each photo and then write that agent's name in the space provided, you 're going to do this for each agent." Kuri said.

"It doesn't make sense. If he's got the names already, why use me? What is he planning to do with them?" Raye said.

"Good. Looks like you're done. Now put the transceiver and all the papers back into the original envelope and place them on the rack directly above your head. After that you're going to stay in your seat and ride the train for at least another thirty minutes. When you are absolutely certain that nobody would notice you leaving without the envelope, you can get off the train." Kuri said.

Raye finished and got off the train. As he got off he fell to the ground and reached up, seeing Kuri.

"Kuri...Hikawa..."

"Farewell, Raye Penber." Kuri said.

Xxx

"L, you have a call from the director of the FBI." Watari said.

"It's me. I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of our agents in Japan are dead. All twelve died of heart attacks. I can only assume that Kira is behind this. Look, I'm sorry, but it's already decided. We are calling off our investigation." Director said.

"I have the Commander on the line." Watari said.

"L, I've just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him, it seems that you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the taskforce." Satoshi said.

"Yes, I did." L said.

"So how do you explain this? Are we now suspects in our own investigation?" Satoshi said.

"I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity." L said.

"I cannot accept that. I found it unbelievable that you would spy on us. The very people working with you on this case." Satoshi said.

"We have another victim. A note was found at the scene." Watari said.

"L, do you know", "gods of death".. Hum? "wear pigtails.". Damn you, Kira." L said.

Xxx

"Um, so what's the family meeting, big brother?" Reiko said.

"I figured you're going to find out sooner or later. So I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed. I'm sure you've heard of this Kira investigation. Well, I'm currently in charge of it." Satoshi said.

"What? Are you serious? That's totally awesome, Brother. You're the best cop ever." Reiko said.

"That's not quite the point I'm trying to make." Satoshi said.

"Oh?" Reiko said.

"You see the truth is, the FBI sent 12 of their agents to Japan to assist us in finding Kira and all of them died yesterday." Satoshi said.

"Does that mean they were all killed by Kira?" Kuri said.

"What?" Reiko said.

"What I'm saying is, there's a chance that Kira will actually try to kill anyone who comes after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen. Many detectives have already quit." Satoshi said.

"Dad, you should quit, too. I don't want you to die. What if he gets you?" Reiko said.

"That's right. Your life is so much more important than some job." Atsuko said.

"I can't. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph." Satoshi said.

"But, brother, you.." Reiko said.

"Please, son.." Atsuko said.

"I think it's honorable of you, brother. I'm proud to be able to call you my big brother. And if anything should ever happen to you, I'm going to find Kira. And make sure he gets executed." Kuri said.

Xxx

"We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's quite possible that we may all be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your families and all the others you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time.

You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay. You have my word. But if you are not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all." Satoshi said.

Xxx

"Five men, huh. Well six, including myself. Still I'm grateful to see there are as many as five of you willing to risk your lives to face evil." Satoshi said.

"That fact you've chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you." L said.

"Ha, h-hold on a second. L just said that he's decided to trust us now, but honestly what reason do we have to trust him?" Aizawa said.

"Look, L. All of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice. So I hope you understand what this means. We were really stickin' our necks out here." Ide said.

"But you never have to show your face, do you? You just give the orders. I don't see how you can expect us to work alongside you under those conditions." Aizawa said.

"L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting the six of us, could you come here so we can all meet in person." Satoshi said.

"The thought had already crossed my mind. After all I did say that I trusted all of you." L said.

"Why is he seeking help now? There's only six of us. He solved all these difficult cases by himself in the past, so what makes this one so different? The way L's been conducting things so far, odds are he's gonna send a stand-in or a proxy of some kind to meet us instead of coming himself. It's not like we'd ever know." Ide said.

"A proxy, huh? Well, that is possible." Aizawa said.

"I believe L. I think we can trust him. And besides, I don't really see how we can solve this case without his help." Matsuda said.

"I agree." Mogi said.

"From the beginning he's been very upfront about the fact that he would need the help of the police on this case. Perhaps we should think of it like...he's been waiting for this to happen all along." Satoshi said.

"Why would he do something like that?" Matsuda said.

"There were number of people on the task force who distrusted L before this investigation began. And once we got started, we had detectives resigning left and right. Following that, classified information was leaked. So I'm not surprised that he didn't trust us." Satoshi said.

"In other words he was waiting for the taskforce to get narrowed down to only those investigators he could trust. And to do that, he needed to weed out anyone who wasn't totally committed." Matsuda said.

"Hmm." Satoshi said.

"If we're working with that guy, I'm leaving the task force. You don't have to worry. I won't try to follow you. I'm not interested in finding L." Ide said.

"Well I think we can trust L, so I'd be willing to cooperate with him on this investigation." Ukita said.

"Count me in." Aizawa said.

"I'm staying in a suite at the Teito hotel at the moment. But I'll be switching hotels every few days from this point on. I want you to think these hotel rooms as the de facto headquarters of this investigation. If this arrangement is acceptable to all of you, then split into two groups, and stagger your arrivals so you come thirty minutes apart. Please arrange it so you are all here at midnight." L said.

"Kira, it seems we are getting closer to each other in equal steps. It's only a matter of time, before we collide, so be it. I'm ready to show my face. I'll make my first public appearance as L. If you ever manage to find out about these secret meetings, I'm sure you'd feel compelled to move in. That's what I'm counting on." L thought.

Xxx

"It's unlocked. Please. Let yourselves in." L said.


End file.
